


A Romantic Notion

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Buffy on a romantic getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Notion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moscow_Watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/gifts).



> This is for Moscow Watcher. Happy birthday! I kicked my butt into gear to write you a little story.  The premise here was inspired by fans asking if Spuffy shippers would be happy if it were Spike in #34.  But I think no, it's not the pairing we object to, it's _everything_ else that offends.  Here's my vision of Spuffy in-character romance.
> 
> [ ](http://s742.photobucket.com/albums/xx66/Angearia/Fic/c2cnomineebanner.png)
> 
> Nominated for _Best Post-Series Fic_ and _Best One-shot_ at the  [ Cover-to-Cover Buffy Awards - Round 1 ](http://community.livejournal.com/c2c_buffyawards/2458.html#cutid1) [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/c2c_buffyawards/profile) [ **c2c_buffyawards** ](http://community.livejournal.com/c2c_buffyawards/)

  
“Okay, where are we?” Buffy laughed to cover her unease, hands fluttering up to touch the blindfold covering her eyes. Spike’s firm grip on her shoulders guided her forward, stumbling up a set of stairs and shouldering through a heavy metal door. They were outside again, on a roof, the ground crunching beneath her feet, bits of gravel atop concrete. A cool breeze wafted past, the scent of crisp air flooding her senses. She shivered. “Spike? Spike?”

“Almost ready,” he murmured, gently tilting her head back before untying the blindfold and letting it fall to the ground. His arms encircled her waist, hugging her close.

“Oh,” she gasped, eyes widening at the sight of a blanket of stars sparkling in the clear midnight sky. She grinned, letting her laughter bubble forth in a soft giggle.  She leaned back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s pretty. Shiny. Shiny is good.”

He grunted in agreement. “For all your bloodthirsty ways, figured you’d like a spot of glitz for your birthd—”

Buffy slapped her hand over his mouth. “Don’t say that word!”

“Say what?” He nipped at her palm then licked away the sting.  Taking her hand by the wrist, he lifted her arm up to point at the sky. “Save the flirting for later, woman. Now eyes up. There—see that?”

She huffed, rolled her eyes, then decided to play along. “I see… sparkly.”

“Well, yeah, but you see those three bright stars there?”

“Uh huh!” she singsonged perkily. “I _do_ see them.  Whatever could they be? Oh, do share your wisdom!”

He snorted against her ear. “That’s your belt. Quite posh, eh?"  He traced her index finger across the line in the sky.  "And there’s your sword," he added, following the line of stars trailing down.

“Scythe,” she corrected, grin spreading wide. “Good to know star!me is all about the accessories.”

“You’re a right trendsetter,” he agreed with a chuckle. Still guiding her hand, he traced an outline of the stars in the sky, connecting the dots again and again until the image of a warrior shone in her mind’s eye. “You see now? Ancient Greeks called him the Great Hunter.  He shines brightest in this month. In this hour. Makes you think they knew.”

She trembled, goosebumps shivering across her arms. “Knew what?”

“Knew you were coming. The greatest hunter of all. So glorious in battle the gods raised you up into the heavens.”

She frowned and licked her too-dry lips. “I don’t believe in destiny.”

“Yeah, you write your own way. Punch your own ticket." Keeping hold of her hand, he lowered his arm to hug her waist.  "Still, I can’t help but think there’s some rhyme and reason to this sorry world when I look up and see you.”

“It’s not me,” she denied, turning in his arms.  “I’m not some cold, distant stars.” She lifted his hand to her cheek, leaning into his touch. “I’m not out of reach.  I’m just… Buffy.”

“Beg to differ, love.” He leaned in close. “You’re more than _just_ anything.”

“Keep talking,” she urged with a grin. “Is this where you write an ode to my beauty?  Oh, her smile lit up the sky like a fluorescent bulb!”

“We’re mocking now?” He raised an eyebrow, then scoffed. “Fella can’t get a break.”

“I just don’t want you getting carried away with the whole worship-me-on-a-pedestal thing. ‘Cause for your information, I’m _very_”—she licked her lips—“touchable.”

“Message received,” he murmured, eyeing her lips for a drawn-out moment before swooping in to taste her, to bring her close. Pulling out of their kiss more quickly than she'd like, he threw his head back and laughed.

“Good to know kissing me is such a laugh riot,” she grumbled and contemplated pinching him.

“It’s not that. Was just thinking…”  He snorted, his grin turning sheepish. “Guess I liked the notion. Romantic fool that I am.”

Buffy smiled and shook her head. “Oh? What’s so romantic about it?”

His gaze turned earnest, capturing her in an unblinking stare. He waited until her smile faded, until he had her rapt attention, then uttered, “Even the stars shine for you.”

  


***

  



End file.
